Not So Perfect After All
by daydreamer-022
Summary: [FINAL CHAPTER IS UP] A surprise visitor makes Mia's life miserable. Mia and Michael's POV. Set about 2 and a half years after the 5th book.
1. Representing the Family

Ok, new story up, this chapter is dedicated to CrackQueenC and Robtaymattlouned.  
  
Read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything excpet Anabelle.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Mia's POV   
  
Why do I always have to make an appearance at these things? I know I'm the Princess of Genovia and it is my 'duty' to show up, look pretty, and keep my mouth shut, or at least that's what Grandmere is always telling me. But they are just so boring.   
  
And plus, neither Grandmere nor dad every come to these things, no, it's always me who has to represent the family!   
  
Tonight, it was the Governors Charity Ball, and although I am all for charities, I really think there are better ones than the one this one is for tonight. Like Greenpeace, they always need more money.   
  
But I guess I should just be glad Grandmere has given up on setting me up with 'more suitable consorts' than my boyfriend of almost 3 years, Michael. So he was here tonight, doing his best to keep me sane.   
  
Michael's POV   
  
Mia looks gorgeous tonight, as usual. I was very hesitant to come tonight, and she knows how much I hate coming to things like this, but how could I resist that pouty face she put on? She knows I can't, and she uses it ALL the time.   
  
This Charity Ball is just one speech after another. First one person says something about the charity, and then someone says they are donating money, then someone else thanks them, and then the whole thing is repeated again. It just seems to go on and on.   
  
Mia is getting restless. I know she doesn't like these things any more than me, so I try my best to keep her calm during them. Tonight, I was telling her about the time Lilly flooded the bathroom. Unfortunately, it was a very funny story, and we were having trouble keeping a straight face. People have already turned around to glare disapprovingly at us.   
  
Abandoning the story for a more suitable time, I walked over to where Lars was standing by the door. Poor Lars, he has even less say in attending these things than I do.   
  
"Hey Lars," I started. "Do you think we can get out of here soon? Mia is getting restless and I don't think I can stand it much longer myself."   
  
"As soon as the Governor has thanked everyone for coming, we are out of here. I think it's coming up in about ten minutes or so. Don't worry, I don't want to be here any longer than you do," he said with a grin.   
  
I grinned back and returned to where Mia was standing, pretending to listen to the speeches.   
  
Mia's POV   
  
Finally, we were allowed to leave. We dropped Michael off at Columbia, and then headed to the Loft.   
  
I walked in the door and was surprised to see mom, dad, Mr. G, Grandmere, and an older girl I didn't recognize. It looked as if they were waiting for me.   
  
"Hi everyone," I said, "The ball was really boring, so we left early. Is Rocky asleep? I got a bunch of balloons for him, I'll just leave them in his room I guess."   
  
I headed towards my younger brothers room, I figured if they really were waiting up for me, they would have said something, anything, by now. I wonder who that girl is though? She looks about two years older than me, maybe nineteen?   
  
"Uh, Mia," mom said, "There is something we really need to talk about. And there is someone here we would like you to meet."   
  
"Oh," I said, as if I hadn't realized they wanted to speak to me, or that there was someone I didn't know in the room. Oh, well, I'll just say a quick hello and go to bed. Mom and I can talk in the morning, I'm exhausted.   
  
"Hi! Sorry, I didn't see you before. I'm Amelia, but you can just call me Mia." I said in my most princess-like voice, after all, Grandmere was in the Loft, which meant this girl was probably royalty, or at least someone important. What else would bring Grandmere out of the comforts of the Plaza and into the Loft?   
  
"Hi." Mystery Girl said shyly. "Um, I'm Anabelle Hershey..."   
  
Grandmere cut in at this moment.   
  
"Amelia," she said, "Anabelle is your sister."   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Let me just say this now, this is not, not, not, not , not, I repeat NOT a Mary Sue fic. So please don't go thinking it is, because it is most definetly NOT! Is that clear? Cool. Now review! And I'll put more up soon, cos apparently I don't do it often enough! 


	2. Together

Thanks for reviewing, keep it up!  
  
And props to my beta Padfoot Black, she helped me so much in this story, thanks Liss! And thanks also to Tranquille for all of your ideas too!  
  
As I said before, this is not a Mary Sue fic (A Mary Sue is an original female character who is based on the author).  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Mia's POV  
  
A sister? How come no one ever mentioned this to me before?  
  
"Um.... Er... Uh.... Huh? What?" I stumbled out.  
  
"Not WHAT Amelia, say pardon if you wish me to repeat myself. And I said she was your sister." Grandmere retorted.  
  
"Yes, I heard that, Grandmere, but um, could somebody please explain that part to me?"  
  
I sat down. I mean really, it's bad enough that my parents kept my royal status a secret from me for fourteen years, but to keep the fact that I have a sister secret from me for seventeen years is going a little too far. I'm surprised our family hasn't been on a talk show before.  
  
"Mia," said my father, "I want you to know that nobody knew about this until tonight. We weren't intentionally hiding it from you."  
  
So that makes it ok then? Whose daughter is she anyway? Mom's? Dad's?  
  
"So um, not to be rude or anything, but who does she belong to? I mean, if she's really my sister, then is she your's Mom? Dad?"  
  
"She is not property, Amelia!" barked Grandmere.  
  
"No, it's all right, mother. Anabelle is my daughter, Mia," interrupted Dad.  
  
Huh. I always knew dad was a womaniser, with a chronic bed hopping disorder, but I always thought I was the only kid he'd ever produced from it. That's why I was told about being a Princess, because I was the only kid he was ever going to have. I was his only heir.  
  
But I guess things have changed now that Mystery Girl has arrived.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Saturday mornings I would usually sleep in, but Mia was going to be coming over so that I could help her study for some school work she was having trouble with. I rolled over and hopped out of bed.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. Mia wasn't supposed to be here for at least another hour. Baffled, I threw on my robe, and answered the door. It was Mia. And she did not look well. Her eyes were all red, and her face was blotchy where tears had run down her face.  
  
"Mia!" I cried, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hi, Michael." She replied. "I'm sorry I'm early, but I just needed to talk with someone."  
  
"Sure. Come in." I ushered her inside and shot Lars an inquisitive look. He shrugged and closed the door behind Mia. Lars always stayed guard outside the door whenever Mia came over.  
  
She hadn't even brought her schoolbooks with her, something must be wrong. I cleaned off my bed and made a space for her to sit down. She didn't say anything, she just looked blankly out at nothing. I didn't want to push, but after all, Mia had been the one to say she wanted to talk.  
  
"Mia, what's wrong?" I asked gently.  
  
She looked up at me as if she hadn't realised I was there. I sat beside her and put my arm around her.  
  
"Um..." She began, "Well, I got home last night... everyone was there... I didn't recognise her. Should I have recognised her? She doesn't look a thing like me. Although I always thought I looked more like Mom than Dad anyway, but I mean, shouldn't I look at least a little like her? We are related after all..."  
  
"Mia, slow down. Who are you talking about? Who should you look like?" I wasn't understanding a word she was saying. Whenever Mia was stressed she spoke fast and incoherently, just as she was doing now.   
  
"My sister." She replied flatly. "I have a sister now!"  
  
What? When did all this happen?  
  
"A sister?" I echoed. "Who, um... what? How is this possible?"  
  
I sounded about as coherent as Mia did, but a sister? Was this another secret Mia's family had been hiding from her?  
  
"Apparently," Mia continued "Her mother is a woman called Carole Hershey. She and my Dad had a fling a few years before he met mom. She's nineteen, just two years older than I am. Anyway, she had Anabelle by herself, and she never told her who her real father was until recently. But then the truth came out and Anabelle came looking for her real family, and now it's going to be a repeat of what happened to me, only without the Josh Ritcher incident, and this means I might never have to rule Genovia, and everything has just been turned upside down. Michael, what am I going to do?"  
  
Whoa. That's a lot of information to get in the five seconds it took Mia to splurt it out. What am I supposed to say to that? If what I understood from her is true, then Mia's world really has been turned upside down.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Michael didn't know what to say. I don't think I'd done a very good job of telling him the whole story. But I didn't really know what to say. None of it made sense, not to Michael, and not to me.  
  
Eventually he spoke. "What's going to happen now? How does your grandmother feel about this?"  
  
That was a good question. How did Grandmere feel? Upset that this was going to be portrayed by the media as a family scandal? Happy that now her country wasn't in my incapable hands? But I guess Grandmere's thoughts on the issue aren't much good, because as much as she would like to be in control of the situation, she really cant be.  
  
"I don't know Michael. I just don't know anything any more."  
  
I slumped over and curled up in his lap, I always feel safest in his arms, no matter what was going wrong, I knew we could get through it, as long as we were together. And that's exactly what he said, that we would get through this. Together.  
  
* * *  
  
I didn't particularly feel like going home anytime soon, so I spent the rest of the day with Michael. We sat down with a cup of coffee and talked about everything.  
  
The only thing I left out, was how pretty Anabelle was. And how she has breasts. Because whereas I on the other hand, am merely passable, and am as flat chested as I was when I was fourteen. I didn't particularly want Michael to know this.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Mia left a little before dinnertime. I told her she didn't have to leave at all if she didn't want to, but I think she thought it was best to face her family now, instead of waiting till the family dinner at the Loft tomorrow night.   
  
Mia invited me of course, but I don't think Grandmere will be very happy to see me show up at an "all family" dinner. But Mia says she needs my support, and I want to be there for her. Even if it means receiving the evil eye from Grandmere all night.  
  
I wonder what this Anabelle girl is like. Mia was reluctant to say much about her. I think maybe she is feeling like her role in the family, as the sole heir, is jeopardised. Because like Mia said, she isn't first in line for the throne any more.  
  
Which has its good and its bad points. It's good because Mia and I would be able to live simpler lives in the future. Mia could be a full time writer, not the Crown Princess of a country who writes on the side. And she would be a lot less stressed about letting her dad down, because although she has never really said it out loud, I know her well enough to know that she is constantly worrying about it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ok, review now please! 


	3. The Best of Friends

Wow, thanks for all the great reviews guys! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! AND they make me update faster, so keep it up!  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everyone except Anabelle.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I guess Anabelle must be better than me after all. Grandmere has already deemed her ready to cope with the press.  
  
She just announced it at the dinner table. I can't believe it! It was weeks before she thought I was ready.   
  
"But do you really think she will be ready for that Grandmere?" I asked.  
  
"Well of course she will be ready, Amelia. Why wouldn't she be? She isn't you!" She barked back.  
  
Huh. Thanks Grandmere. Michael, sensing how I was feeling, slipped his hand into mine and squeezed it.  
  
"How do you feel about facing the media so soon, Anabelle?" Dad asked her, ignoring Grandmere's remark to me.  
  
"Well," she said, "It is rather soon. But if you think I'm ready, then of course."  
  
"Of course you are ready my dear. I doubt you will need very many Princess Lessons at all." Grandmere announced triumphantly.  
  
That does it! No Princess Lessons? She's the one who's going to be first in line for the throne and she doesn't have to have any Princess Lessons? AT ALL???  
  
"How come she doesn't need any Princess Lessons? I'm still having them, and I'm not even going to be inheriting the throne any more!" I felt like screaming! I felt like cussing. But I didn't want to give Grandmere any more excuses as to why I still needed lessons.  
  
Surprisingly, Anabelle was the one who answered.   
  
"Actually," she said, "I think I'd feel much better if I had some lessons. I mean, I'm hardly ready to address the whole nation or anything. I hadn't even heard of Genovia till a week ago."  
  
"Yes, dear," Grandmere said, "I wouldn't want you to do anything you weren't ready for. I was merely saying you wouldn't need as much coaching as Amelia."  
  
Hmph! This was just getting worse. I wonder if anyone will notice if I slip away...  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Poor Mia. She was already feeling threatened, just because of the fact that now she has an older sister, but now her grandmother is taking it to the next level and claiming that Anabelle is much more advanced than Mia and will not need as much coaching.  
  
Mia is sitting next to me, I'm still holding her hand underneath the table and I can feel her tensing up. Even I don't feel very comfortable right now. But I don't know what to say to rectify the situation without Grandmere starting in on me too.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Dinner was a disaster, but at least it's over now. Everyone is still hanging around though. I wish they would all just leave already. Except for Michael, he can stay.  
  
Anabelle is staying at the Plaza. She grew up in California, so since she has been here in New York, dad put her up in the suite next to his.  
  
She just turned around to look at me. I'm sitting on the couch with Michael. Neither of us are talking, we are just sitting here, waiting for everyone to leave.  
  
Uh oh, she's coming over here. What am I supposed to say to her? She probably took my protesting about not having to go to Princess Lessons as an offence.  
  
"Hi, Mia." she said with a smile.  
  
Well at least she didn't seem angry. "Hi." I replied.  
  
"I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" She shot a look at Michael.  
  
I didn't want him to leave! But he heard what she said, realised what the look implied and excused himself to go play with Rocky.  
  
"I hope you aren't upset about anything Mia. I never meant to upset your life. I certainly hope that you don't feel resentful or threatened by me."  
  
Gee, whatever gave her that impression?  
  
"No. I'm not resentful. Or threatened." I lied automatically.  
  
She seemed relieved and sat down in the seat Michael had just vacated.  
  
"Good. Because I've never had a sister before and I know we can be the best of friends!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
Great. I just got a new best friend. I hope she doesn't turn out to be anything like Lilly, I don't think I could handle that!  
  
I looked over at Michael, to try and catch his eye, hopefully he would come back over and bail me out of this conversation. Anabelle followed my gaze and turned the conversation around to Michael.  
  
"So how long have you been together?" She asked.  
  
"Um, our three year anniversary is coming up in a few months, in December."  
  
"Wow!" she said. "That's a really long time. So you were only fourteen when you got together? That's pretty young. How do you know he is the one?"  
  
I didn't particularly like these kind of questions. People were always asking me that. People just don't get that our ages don't matter to us.  
  
"I just do." Was all I would say.  
  
"Well, he looks like a good catch, I mean, he's HOT!"  
  
Hey! She may be my sister, but I don't know her well enough for her to tell me how hot she thinks my boyfriend is, without thinking of her as competition. When Tina says it, it's a different story. I know Tina would never mean it in an I-want-your-boyfriend kind of way.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I can see Mia from where I am sitting with Rocky. She started off by wearing her "I'm-smiling-because-I-have-to" face, but now she looks like she is about to yell at Anabelle for something. Anabelle hasn't noticed though, she just keeps on talking about whatever it is that is making Mia upset. And they keep looking at me.  
  
Maybe I should go over there and see if everything is ok.  
  
Wait, no need, Mia is coming over here instead. She pulled me up and into her room. We can't shut the door whenever we go in there, so she just left it partially open instead.  
  
"She wants to be the best of friends." Mia said, as if this was a bad thing.  
  
"And how do you feel about that?" I asked, feeling that she didn't feel very good about it.  
  
We sat down on the bed; I took her hand in mine.  
  
"I don't know Michael. I mean, she's my sister, I have to like her a little. But I just don't know her. And there's this feeling in the pit of my stomach that is telling me that it's all wrong. Especially the way Grandmere talks to her. Have you ever heard her call me 'dear'?"  
  
"No." I said. "But then again, you grew up knowing Grandmere, Anabelle didn't. There isn't that comfortable, say-whatever-you-like connection there like there is with you."  
  
"Well I wouldn't exactly call what me and Grandmere have comfortable. But I understand what you mean. Why are you always so right?"  
  
With that, she cuddled into my chest and I put my arm around her. We stayed like that until everyone finally left. 


	4. My Big Sister

Ok, everyone is threatening to stop reading if anything happens between Michael and Anabelle, all I can say is KEEP READING!!!!! Things may happen, but I am a M&M fan, all the way. So you just have to keep reading.  
  
And keep reviewing too.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters except Anabelle.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Mia's POV  
  
"It's all arranged, dear," Grandmere exclaimed. Only she wasn't talking to me, oh no, she doesn't refer to me as 'dear' does she?  
  
"Your first official Press Conference will be tomorrow at four pm, downstairs in the largest function room."  
  
"Great, thanks, Clarise," replied Anabelle sweetly.  
  
"How many times have I told you, you can call me Grandmere. I'll even settle for Grandma if you'd prefer. It'll take a while for you to get used to French. But you will pick it up in no time, I don't doubt."  
  
Grandma? The last time I slipped up and called her that I never heard the end of it. How come Anabelle gets to call her Grandma?  
  
This whole thing is just unfair.  
  
It's been two weeks since Anabelle walked into our lives. And I can't say I've enjoyed every minute of it. Unlike Grandmere.  
  
Oh no, Grandmere absolutely loves Anabelle. They have been having Princess Lessons for the past few weeks, and all I ever hear during my Princess Lessons is how great Anabelle is, and "Why can't you be more like your sister, Amelia?"  
  
And now she has come out. No, not out of the closet, just out to the Press. They have called her "America's Other Royal." I bet they would rather call her "America's Better Royal" though.  
  
Everyone just loves her. Even Michael! My boyfriend!!! We were all having dinner one night and he complimented her on how nice her outfit brought out the colour in her blue eyes. Hello? What about my eyes?  
  
But I guess my eyes are just too plain and boring, being grey and all. He did say afterwards that he only said it because he is trying to be welcoming to her.  
  
And I guess I can't hide Anabelle's beauty from Michael forever, or at all really. I mean, she's gorgeous, how could you not notice?  
  
I swear, it's only a matter of time before Michael asks himself what he is doing with me instead of her.  
  
I was now imagining a sharp pencil stabbing Anabelle straight through her perfectly flat stomach, when she said something to me.  
  
"Is everything ok, Mia?" she asked, snapping me back to reality.  
  
Anabelle was always trying to play the role of big sister. She was always giving me advice I didn't want. She even went as far as to tell me I should cut my hair! Does she not realise how long it has taken to get my hair like this since Paolo butchered it three years ago? It's not even as if it's triangular any more, not with all of the product Paolo makes me use on it, in order to keep him away from the scissors.  
  
And now she's asking me if everything is ok? No, actually, nothing is ok. Not since you showed up. But I couldn't say that, not with Grandmere around anyway.  
  
"Huh? Yeah sure, why wouldn't it be?" I replied, turning my face away from Grandmere, so she couldn't see my nostrils were flaring like crazy.  
  
"Do not say 'huh?' to your sister, Amelia, say pardon." Grandmere interrupted, not noticing my nostrils.  
  
"Sorry, Grandma." Oops, slip of the tongue, but she lets Anabelle call her that, so why not me?  
  
"Grandmere, Amelia! Honestly your English is as bad as your French!"  
  
See what I mean?  
  
"Um," Anabelle stepped in cautiously. "Well if you're sure everything is ok, Mia, but remember, you can always talk to me about anything, you know."  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind." I said with a forced smile. Sure, I'll keep it in mind, along with the images I have of you with a pencil sticking out of your abdomen.  
  
"Now, Amelia, what will you be wearing to the Press Conference tomorrow? Don't wear red, I beg of you, it really isn't your colour."  
  
What? Since when?  
  
"And remember, it's a nice event, not one that you can turn up to wearing whatever you last brought from K-Mart."  
  
"Well," I said, trying to stay calm, "What about my blue skirt and white shirt?" How could I go wrong with that?  
  
"Yes, I suppose that will be fine, just make sure you accessorise well."  
  
Jeez, what's with the third degree about my wardrobe? It's not like I even going to be on the stage. I'm going to be off to the side, next to Michael and Lars, pretending to smile, and 'giving my support.'  
  
"Don't worry, Anabelle, I'm sure you are quite capable of picking out a suitable outfit for yourself. You always do."  
  
What?  
  
Seriously, I hate my life.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Mia was in my dorm complaining about Anabelle. This made a change from her complaining about Grandmere, I must say.  
  
"And then she was acting all big sisterly! How dare she? Where was she when I was growing up and needed a big sister? I needed someone to talk to then, not now!"  
  
"Yes, uh huh," I tried to sound as sympathetic and encouragable as I could.  
  
"Did you know Grandmere lets her call her call her Grandma? But does she let me get away with it? Noooo!!!"  
  
Ah, I knew it would swing around to Grandmere, it always does.  
  
"I really don't want to go tomorrow, Michael. I know I have to, to show my support, but honestly, I don't know if I can take it."  
  
"Mia, it's ok, I would have been surprised if you had been able to open your arms to Anabelle straight away. But it takes time. And she knows that. It's hard for her too. But you have to go tomorrow, no matter how you feel inside. Just remember, I'm going to be right there with you, helping you through it. Now stop ranting and come here."  
  
I could see a smile creeping onto her face. I knew I could wear her down by telling her I was going to be there supporting her supporting Anabelle.  
  
She walked over and sat next to me. She rested her head against my shoulder and said, "Why can't everything be as simple as you and me? How do you make me feel so much better when I'm in your arms?"  
  
"Magic," I replied, as I put my arm around her. 


	5. Tripping Out

Urgh, I am not in a good mood, I got really bad seats to The Strokes concert. Grr. They're right at the back!!! Anyway here is another chapter, I figured I'd better put another one up before I start getting hate mail, and putting me in an even worse mood.  
  
Please review, I'm sure it would make me feel a whole lot better :)  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything except Anabelle.  
  
And by the way, I can't be bothered Americanising it, so you will just have to settle with Australian spelling. I'm sure you can all deal with s's instead of z's in words like realise.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I am wearing the blue skirt and white shirt, just like Grandmere approved of, but of course she still found reason to criticise me.  
  
She never said anything about Anabelle's wardrobe though. No, there were no references of 'poulets' in reference to her. She simply said, "You look wonderful, dear." Typical.  
  
I am now doing my best to stand here, smile and 'show my support' just like I've been told to do. But I tell you, it's much harder than you would think.  
  
For instance, someone asked Anabelle what she thought of being a Princess overnight, and she said, "It's been great. I can't wait to start doing some real good for the people of Genovia."  
  
Blah blah blah, she won't be feeling like that once her life has been made a mockery of. Not once all the Press start badgering her constantly, always showing up when they are not wanted. And doing some good for the people of Genovia? Huh. Good luck! I've been trying to organise animal shelters and beach litter patrols and more, for the last three years, but does anyone ever listen to me? That would be a big fat NO.  
  
I can't wait to get out of here.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Mia is anxious. I can just tell. But I don't really see why though. I mean, sure, things are different now she has an older sister, but it's not entirely bad. All she is concentrating on is the bad things, not the good.  
  
Now there is someone to share the publicity Mia hates. It looks like Anabelle actually likes the publicity. Things could definitely work out for the best. If only she would give Anabelle a chance.  
  
"Can we sneak out of here, already?" whispered Mia, still wearing the fake camera smile she has been wearing all day.   
  
"No, you know we can't leave. How would that look?"  
  
"Fine, but as soon as we can, we are out of here."  
  
"Ok, if that's what you really want."  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Finally, the conference is over. They are just posing for some photos now.  
  
"Come on," I said to Michael and Lars.  
  
We turned to leave when I heard someone calling my name.  
  
"Princess Amelia! How about a photo with your sister?" It was a reporter.   
  
"Damn, we're so close to the door." I grumbled under my breath.  
  
I put my 'I'm-smiling-because-I-have-to' smile back on and turned around to join Anabelle on the stage.  
  
"That's it girls. Nice smiles," the photographers were yelling.  
  
About a million flashes went off in my face. I was blinded. Once it all stopped I tried to walk off the stage, only I didn't get very far before making a fool out of myself by falling off the stage.  
  
"Ouch!" I cried. Michael and Lars came rushing over. So did a number of photographers.  
  
"Are you ok, Princess?" asked Lars while Michael helped me up.  
  
"No, I think I sprained my ankle."  
  
There were still flashes going off behind me. Great, just what I need, more pictures of me making an ass of myself.  
  
"Just get me out of here," I said through gritted teeth.  
  
Michael stood me up and put his arm around my waist. Lars did the same. I put my arm around their shoulders. We then hobbled out to the limo.  
  
We crawled inside and I was practically crying.   
  
"How embarrassing! Why do I always have to make a fool of myself at these things? Why? Why?"  
  
"It wasn't that bad," Michael lied, trying to comfort me.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Of course it was bad. Did you not see me fall off the stage?" I wailed.  
  
"Don't worry about it so much. Everyone was there to see Anabelle, they wouldn't have cared that you fell off the stage."  
  
"So you're telling me that now Anabelle is here, nobody is ever going to notice me again? Thanks."  
  
I slumped down in my seat and started to sulk.  
  
"Mia, you know that's not what I'm saying," Michael said. "And by the time of the ball, no one will even remember it."  
  
"Ball? What Ball?"  
  
"The Ball they just announced at the Press Conference. Weren't you listening?"  
  
"Of course I was listening." For the most part anyway. "But I don't remember them mentioning any Ball's. When is it?"  
  
"Next Saturday. It's in honour of Anabelle."  
  
"Oh great, something else in honour of Anabelle. Why don't they just make her a princess of a European Country? Oh wait! They already have!"  
  
Now there's a ball for her? Fabulous, another event for Anabelle to shine at and for me to look like a doofus at.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, you managed to make a fool out of yourself as usual, Amelia!" Grandmere screeched at me from across the room.  
  
"I said I was sorry. But it's not like I did it on purpose. I didn't want to fall off the stage, I didn't want to sprain my ankle. It was those lights! They blinded me!" I said in my defence.  
  
"Then you should have waited utill you could see again, not rushed out of there like the place was on fire. Honestly, Amelia, Princesses are supposed to be graceful. Like Anabelle. You didn't see her falling down any stairs did you?"  
  
"No, Grandmere." Of course, compare me to perfect Anabelle, make me feel even better about myself.  
  
"Well you will just have to try harder at the Ball then won't you."  
  
"Yeah, listen, about the Ball, do I really have to go?" I asked.  
  
"What? Of course you have to come. I have it all arranged. I have an appointment at Chanel for both you and Anabelle, and your escorts are arriving on Friday…"  
  
"Hold on a second, my escort? What about Michael?"  
  
"Ah, yes, that boy. Really Amelia, if you just give Heinrich a chance, he is a very upstanding young gentleman. And he is a Genovian Parliament Ministers son."  
  
"No," I said sternly. "Grandmere, I thought you had gotten over the whole fixing me up with 'more suitable' consorts thing. I'm not going unless I go with Michael."  
  
"Amelia, you aren't being at all sensible when it comes to that boy. I mean, really, he is very nice, and I'm sure you think you are in love, but it will never last. Look at your parents. Michael simply is not consort material."  
  
"And this Heinrich guy is? He's better than Michael? How so?"  
  
"Well, for starters he's Genovian. Of course that makes him better!"  
  
It never ends with Grandmere; Michael is never going to be good enough for me. First it was because of his age, then it was because he's not royal, now it's because he is American? Hello? I may be royal, and I may technically be Genovian, but I am an American at heart. I've lived most of my life here.  
  
"Grandmere, I'm serious, unless Michael is allowed to be my escort, I will not come to the Ball at all." I was putting my foot down on this.  
  
Usually I don't like confronting people like this, especially Grandmere, but I'm sick of people not taking my relationship with Michael seriously. If I don't put my foot down, then they will never take it seriously.  
  
"Fine," she gave in. "But you tell him he is to look presentable for the night, and he is to dance appropriately. I will not tolerate bad fashion sense and hip dance moves!"  
  
There was no problem there, Michael looked totally hot in a tux, and he could dance better than anyone else I've ever danced with.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Now review and put a smile on my face! 


	6. Dress Fittings

Ha ha! I got better Strokes seats! Yay for me! Anyway, I decided to update cos I am just so happy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot own's everyone except Anabelle, who everyone has decided they hate. And I'm not disagreeing!   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Michael's POV...  
  
Mia is wearing a hole in my dorm room carpet. She has been pacing up and down on the same bit of carpet for at least an hour.  
  
These little (or big) rants have become a regular thing since Anabelle appeared. It's always the same. She walks back and forth, talking a million miles an hour, about how much Anabelle is annoying her and how much it isn't fair.  
  
I sit back on my bed and listen. Or at least I try to listen, but sometimes my mind wanders and I think of other things. Like the pile of studying I have to do, or what we are going to do for our anniversary in just a few months. But I always nod along as if I am listening. And it's not as if I don't care, I do. It's just I've heard these rambling's before, and it's very hard to concentrate when she makes her cute little 'annoyed' face.  
  
"And now I have to for a fitting for a stupid dress for this stupid Ball. And you just know how that's going to go. It's going to be all 'Oh, Anabelle, you look just beautiful, dear,' and 'Amelia, stand up straight! Lift your feet when you walk! No, like Anabelle, Amelia!' It's going to be just horrible!"  
  
"I'm sure it won't be that bad," I said.  
  
She stopped pacing and turned to me, a mischievous look on her face, "It would be better if you came," she said innocently.  
  
"Oh, no. No, no, no. Besides, I have study to do."  
  
It was true, I do have study to do, but it was really just an excuse. I didn't want to be caught up in any of Mia's family affairs. I love her and all, and I would do anything for her, but it's not as if I can even help her in those situations anyway. Grandmere never takes anything I say seriously, so I'd just be standing there watching Mia get slandered my her own grandmother, unable to help her. And I hate being in that situation.  
  
"Fine. But I have to go anyway. I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago. I'll see you tomorrow, after school?" She walked over to me and kissed me quickly.  
  
"Bye," I called after her as she walked through the door.  
  
I hope everything goes ok at the fitting, I don't want to have to replace the carpets.  
  
Mia's POV...  
  
So I was a little late, does she have to give me the third degree about it?  
  
Lars and I had arrived at the Chanel store about twenty minutes later than we were supposed to be there. The Chanel ladies were keeping the store open, just for us. They had closed the doors to the public half an hour before.  
  
We walked in and Anabelle is already trying on a dress, Grandmere is looking at her approvingly.  
  
She turned to us and her expression quickly changed from approving to disapproving. "Where have you been? You're late! I do not tolerate lateness, Amelia!"  
  
"Sorry, Grandmere, it won't happen again. Now lets get this over with, I have homework to do."  
  
A Chanel lady pointed me in the direction of a rack of dresses Grandmere had already approved of. I grabbed the first one and headed into the stall to try it on.  
  
It was the palest of pale yellows, a really nice colour. And it was made from a delicate, soft material that draped really nicely. It went down to my ankles, it was probably supposed to be trailing on the floor, but I'm obviously too tall for it. It had thin spaghetti straps. It really was a gorgeous dress. It was simple, but stunning.  
  
Too bad I made it look so bad when I had it on.  
  
I walked out to show Grandmere anyway, she always has the final say.  
  
"Oh, my, that is absolutely atrocious, Ameila! Maybe if you had the right figure for it, maybe if you filled the bust out just a little more, but no, definitely not, you don't want to be turning heads for the wrong reasons. Try the next."  
  
Thanks Grandmere, you know, a simple 'No' would have been ok. You don't have to completely embarrass me in front of the Chanel ladies.  
  
I tried on about six more dresses before Grandmere said she was passably happy with how one of them looked. Passably happy! None of the others were nearly as pretty as the first one I'd tried on.   
  
Now that I had my dress sorted out, I walked over to where Anabelle was.  
  
Apparently with her, it was more of a case of everything looking good, and deciding which one looks best, whereas with me it was nothing looked good, and I had to decide which one looked the least worst.  
  
Grandmere and Anabelle were discussing which dress looked better when Grandmere said, "What about that yellow dress Amelia had on? It looked horrid on her, but I bet you could pull it off."  
  
WHAT??? Now she gets to wear my dress?  
  
The dress looked perfect on Anabelle. She had no problems filling the bust out, and it reached the right length too, trailing just above the floor.  
  
When she put it on, everyone was silent. "Perfect," Grandmere whispered, as if she were afraid she spoke any louder it would ruin it. "Even more perfect than the others."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Anabelle asked innocently, playing dumb to the fact she was gorgeous.  
  
"Of course, dear. It's perfect. Isn't it perfect, Amelia?"  
  
"Uh huh" I said reluctantly. It was so unfair! So typical.  
  
"Anabelle, would you consider ever doing a photo shoot, maybe for Vogue? Amelia never wanted to do anything like that, but that doesn't mean you can't."  
  
"Sure, Grandma, if you think it's a good idea."  
  
"Great," Grandmere was beaming. "I'll set it up, perhaps we can even do it before the Ball."  
  
We left the store, me with my 'passable' dress, Anabelle with her 'perfect' one.  
  
I can't wait to tell Michael about the unjustness of it all. First she gets my dress, then she has a photo shoot! Not that I ever wanted a photo shoot, but still!  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Mia is back today, and yesterdays fitting did not go well.  
  
Apparently, Mia looked hideous (her word, not mine), in a dress Anabelle looked gorgeous in.  
  
I told her it didn't matter, because they were different people, they were supposed to look different. But she was still upset about it. I think she is just jealous because she wanted that dress.  
  
Now she is complaining because Anabelle is going to have a photo shoot.  
  
"But it's not as if you ever wanted to have a photo shoot, Mia. And you did have one, remember Sebastiano's designs, you modelled them."  
  
"Of course I don't want to do a photo shoot. That's not the point. The point is that Grandmere always wanted me to do one, and I refused. Now Anabelle is going through with it, making her look better than me all over again. And I never wanted to model Sebastiano's clothes. That was Grandmere trying to make me into someone I'm not. Oh my God, Michael, she was trying to turn me into Anabelle! Anabelle is the 'Perfect Princess' Grandmere has always wanted me to be. And now she has Anabelle anyway!"  
  
Mia was crying now.  
  
"Calm down, Mia. So what if Anabelle is the 'Perfect Princess'? At least that means you don't have to be. You can just be you." As soon as I said it I realised I shouldn't have. It didn't come ou the way I intended it to.  
  
"Yeah, me, unprincess-like and unperfect!"  
  
"You're perfect to me," I said. "And they're not going to kick you out of the family just because they have Anabelle now. No one could ever replace you, Mia, no one."  
  
I pulled her into a sitting position next to me on the bed.  
  
"Thankyou," she said, looking me directly in the eyes. She cuddled into my chest as if I had just made everything in the world right.  
  
Well maybe in her world I had.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
You all know I like reviews, so do I even have to ask? Don't be a lurker! Review! Thanks. 


	7. The Princess Lesson of Horror

Review-happy: Yes, I am aware of the spelling of realize, but I'm Australian, and cannot always be bothered Americanising my Australian spelling, and I don't always have time. But thanks for reviewing (three times! haha, you get a cookie!).  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters except Anabelle.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Mia's POV  
  
The table was cluttered with photos. In every one of them, Anabelle looked like a 'poulet'. In fact, since the photos had just been taken, and she hadn't had time to take off her make-up, Anabelle still looked like a hooker.  
  
But I couldn't say that out loud.  
  
"These are beautiful, dear. Which ones are you going to choose? They are all so good, I just can't pick," Grandmere was gushing.  
  
"Hmm, I can't decide either. They said to pick eight, and they would narrow it down from there. Which ones do you like best, Mia?"  
  
Um, how about none of them?  
  
"Let's see," I said with faked enthusiasm. "Well, this one is ok I guess, and that one there isn't too bad. But I don't know, it's really your choice." I may not have been the most objective person to chose from these pictures.  
  
"What's your problem, Amelia? Are you jealous that you were never on the cover of Vogue?" Grandmere asked.  
  
"No! As if! I purposely turned down all those offers remember? And there is nothing wrong with me, other than I just want to get out of here."  
  
"Well our Lesson doesn't end for another half an hour, so you can just wait till then."  
  
Princess Lesson? This was a Princess Lesson? This was the worst 'Princess Lesson' I've ever had. It didn't even count as a Princess Lesson considering it consisted of me following Grandmere to Anabelle's photo shoot and watching the horror it intailed. What exactly was I supposed to be learning? How to look like a model snob?  
  
I just wanted to go home, I wasn't even going over to Michael's tonight. But I still wanted to get to the safety of the Loft.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
No Mia today. I told her I had heaps of study to do. Which I do, it wasn't a lie.  
  
But she said she was going to call me anyway. Probably only to complain about Anabelle, or Grandmere. Or Anabelle AND Grandmere! Oh God, please don't let it be the both. I don't have the time for twice the complaining.  
  
Ring, Ring...  
  
She's ringing earlier than she said she would. That must be a bad sign.  
  
Maybe I should ignore it, pretend I'm not home. No, I can't do that, it's Mia, I can't do that to her, not when she needs me, even if I do need to study. She comes first. Besides, if I don't answer, she might just come over.  
  
I picked it up and raised it to my ear as if expecting it to explode, "Hello?" I asked tentivly.  
  
"Take long enough to answer why don't you?" Lilly's shrill voice rang through the receiver.  
  
"Lilly?" I asked, relieved.  
  
"Yeah, why? You expecting someone else?"  
  
"Well, Mia is supposed to ring, to complain some more."  
  
"Oh, God, what's wrong now? Another catastrophe she is making worse than it really is?" Lilly was just as used to Mia's obsessive dramatisation as I was.  
  
"Just Anabelle."  
  
"Oh, is that all? She's been complaining about her at school too. I don't see what the big deal is though, Anabelle seems nice enough."  
  
"Yeah, she is. That's the problem."  
  
"What? What's the problem?"  
  
"That Anabelle is more 'perfect' than her. Mia feels she can't compete."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Lilly scoffed. "Anyway, I just rang to see what you are doing on Saturday night. Mom want's you to come over for dinner. Mia can come too she said, just so long as she doesn't spend the whole night complaining about Anabelle, I get enough of that at school."  
  
"Oh, tell mom thanks, but I have to go to Anabelle's Ball with Mia. To tell you the truth though, I'd rather have dinner with you guys. It breaks my heart to see Mia like she is when she's around Anabelle. Do you think mom would mind if I came over on Sunday night instead?"  
  
"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem. She's been complaining that you don't come home enough. I'll see you on Sunday then."  
  
"Yeah, alright. Bye."  
  
"Good luck if Mia calls," she replied as she hung up her end of the phone.  
  
I hung up and sat down at my desk. I may as well get started on my studying, while I can.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Finally! I'm home. I'm released from Grandmere's so called 'Princess Lesson.'  
  
They had finally decided on some pictures, only they could only narrow it down to twelve, not eight. They told the woman to chose from them.  
  
I reached for the phone and dialled Michael's number.  
  
"Hello?" Just the sound of his reassuring voice brought a smile to my face.  
  
"Hi," I said dreamily.  
  
"Mia? Is everything ok?" he sounded concerned.  
  
"Sure. Now it is. Anabelle had her photo shoot this afternoon though."  
  
"How did it go?" he asked.  
  
"They had trouble picking just eight photos. They were all so good."  
  
"Well at least it wasn't a disaster."  
  
"It was a disaster for me!" I cried out. "I had to sit there the whole time while she had the photos taken, and then I had to sit there while they gushed over the best ones! And Grandmere had the gall to call it a 'Princess Lesson.' Ha!!! Yeah right."  
  
"But at least nothing actually went wrong did it?"  
  
"No, I didn't fall off any stages if that's what you mean."  
  
"Then think of it as a good day then. Listen, I have to go, I have a lot of work to do. But I'm going to see you at the Ball in two days. It's not that far away."  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll see you then. I love you."  
  
"Love you too. Bye."  
  
I hung up disappointed. I know Michael has a lot to catch up on since he has spent so much time comforting me lately, but it seemed as if he was trying to rush me off the phone.  
  
Oh well, I'm sure there is nothing wrong.  
  
Maybe I should get him some kind of present, to say thankyou for all that he has done for me, and how much he has been supporting me. Yes, that's a good idea.  
  
I left my room and went looking for mom.  
  
She was sitting at the kitchen table going through the salad spinner for over due bills.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Mmm?" she was busy concentrating; I didn't like to disrupt her.  
  
"Do you like Anabelle?"  
  
"Sure, she seems nice. Why? Are you having problems with her?"  
  
"No, not exactly. It's just, I get the impression I'm being replaced."  
  
"Replaced? What do you mean?" She looked up at me, as if she truly was surprised to hear how I felt.  
  
"Well, it's Grandmere mostly. She acts so differently around her than she does when she's around me. It's like she has decided that Anabelle is better than me, and she doesn't want to bother with me any more."  
  
"Oh, Mia, you know that simply isn't true. Everybody deals with these kind of situations differently. And treating Anabelle the way she has been is just her way of dealing with the situation. Remember you grandmother hates to relinquish control of any situation. Try not to take it personally, Mia, nobody is ever going to replace you. Nobody ever could."  
  
She stood up, walked over to me and embraced me in a hug.  
  
"Thanks, mom," I said.  
  
"Sure, honey." She walked back to the table and started going through the papers again.  
  
"What are they threatening to cut off this time?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, just the electricity," she replied.  
  
It was good to know that mom will always be the same, no matter how much everything else changes.   
  
******************************************************************** 


	8. Better Offers and Forbidden Kisses

Wow, I haven't updated in almost two weeks. Blame the weather. My house flooded and I didn't want to electrocute myself by turning on the computer. Luckily all my fics are still ok. Phew. Glad I don't have to re-type the fifty stories I've done.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everyone except for Anabelle.  
  
Well, it's finally the night of the Ball. Things are about to get... interesting to say the least. Hmm... you will have to keep reading to find out.  
  
And I want to get on with another story so I'll update quickly, there's about 12 chapters altogether for this one.  
  
And I am dedicating this chapter to my buddy Tranny. She rocks. Yes, yes you do gorl.  
  
So on with the Ball.......  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Tonight is the Ball. And I am not looking forward to it.  
  
I don't usually look forward to these things, but tonight was different. Tonight, I could tell, was going to be worse.  
  
I had my tux on, and I looked like a penguin. I hate wearing this thing.  
  
Mia and Lars were going to be here soon. I checked that I had everything I needed, which wasn't much, and then I sat down to wait.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Lars and I just arrived at Columbia. I didn't want to walk up to Michael's dorm dressed like this though, so I sent Lars up instead. Lars grumbled about it, because he was in his tux too, but he did as I asked.  
  
The door opened and Michael stepped inside.  
  
"Hi," he said, with a quick kiss on my cheek. "Why didn't you come up?"  
  
"I didn't want to, not dressed like this."  
  
"So you left me to look like I was going out on a date with Lars? No offence, Lars."  
  
Lars laughed it off.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think of it that way. But I'm sure most people know he is my bodyguard, they probably didn't think anything of it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. You look nice by the way."  
  
Nice? Well I guess nice is better than 'passable' at least.  
  
"Thanks, you look really good too. I have something for you later."  
  
"You do? What is it?"  
  
"I'll give it to you later, when we're alone."  
  
"Ok," he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
This Ball is BORING!  
  
Grandmere gave me the evil eye the second I walked through the doors. What did I do wrong? I'd only just arrived! She then looked me up and down and said to Mia, "I suppose he'll do."  
  
What was that about? I'll do for what? Mia never told me when I asked her though.  
  
Anabelle is wearing the yellow dress Mia was talking about. It is nice. But there is nothing wrong with how Mia looks. Sometimes I think her grandmother is crazy, the way she is always dissing Mia.  
  
The food here isn't too great either. Sure it's great if you're into all that fancy stuff, but where is the normal people food? Where can I get a burger and fries from? I'm tempted to sneak out and head straight for the nearest fast food place, but I don't want to leave Mia.  
  
Hopefully, whatever it is she has for me is edible. Because I don't think I will be able to stand up much longer, let alone dance properly, without some real food.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
This Ball is BORING!  
  
I know Michael thinks so too, even if he doesn't say it. I can tell.  
  
"Amelia! Come over here, there's someone I'd like you to meet!" Grandmere was hollering across the room to me.  
  
Great, more boring people to make this night even more boring. I apologised to Michael, I hated leaving him all alone, and then I walked over to where Grandmere was, standing with a tall man in a tux. He was maybe fifty years old.  
  
"Amelia, there you are, this is one of the newly appointed Genovian Parliament Ministers, Mr. Franco Alberchico. Mr. Alberchico, this is Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Renaldo."  
  
She always leaves out the Thermopolis bit.  
  
I shook the mans hand and pretended I was pleased to meet him, which of course I wasn't. I would much rather be slow dancing with Michael, while secretly smelling his neck.  
  
Or I could be giving him his gift. It isn't much, but I didn't have much time to think about it. It's a book he once mentioned wanting. It's actually quite rare. It was hard to track down, and when I did it cost quite a bit too. But it will be totally worth it, when I see the look on his face when he sees it.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Mia just got hauled off by her grandmother to meet some old man who must be important. I'm left here sitting off to the side of the dance floor by myself.  
  
Or maybe not. Anabelle just walked over to join me.  
  
"Hi, lonesome," she said cheerfully, sitting in the chair beside me. I greeted her back, though not so cheerfully.  
  
"Why are you sitting here all by yourself? Did my sister ditch you?"  
  
"Not exactly, she had to go meet someone your grandmother deemed important." I said.  
  
"Oh, I thought maybe you had broken up."  
  
Where did she get that from?  
  
"Um, no, were still together."  
  
"Well, you know, you don't have to be, I mean, it's not like you don't have better offers or anything."  
  
What did she mean by that? Better offers? What, or who, was better than Mia?  
  
She moved her chair closer to mine and reached for my hand. What was going on?  
  
"Um, Anabelle, I don't think I'm very comfortable with whatever is going on here." I said truthfully.  
  
"What do you think is going on? I think I'm just saying I can offer more than my little sister can." She took my hand in hers.  
  
I stood up at this point, making her drop my hand. I couldn't believe what she was saying.  
  
"I think I understand what your saying Anabelle, but the answer is no. I'm with Mia, and nothing is going to change that."  
  
"She's still a girl, Michael." Anabelle was saying, in a tired voice.  
  
That was the last straw. "She's more of a woman than you'll ever be." I said, as I walked away from her.  
  
The nerve of her! Thinking I would rather be with her than Mia! As if!  
  
Now how do I tell Mia her sister tried to hit on me? Should I tell her?  
  
I walked off confused. And still hungry. But I needed to think.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Grandmere finally released me from the clutches of Mr. Alberchico. I walked around the Ballroom looking for Michael. He wasn't where I'd left him.  
  
I finally found him in a little courtyard outside. The area was so nice; there was even a little waterfall. Michael was standing in front of it, his back to the doors of the Ballroom.  
  
"Hey," I said, sneaking up beside him.  
  
"Oh, hi," he replied. He looked confused about something.  
  
"Michael, stay here for a minute, I want to give you your present."  
  
"Ok," he said, looking intrigued (it could have been his hungry face, I'm not sure), but maybe it was just because he was so bored, anything was better than this. Either way, he sat down on the bench while I ran back inside.  
  
I found Lars and asked him to go out to the limo and get it for me.  
  
While he was gone, I saw Anabelle stand up and walk through the double doors, the one's that led to Michael! A reporter followed her. What was she doing? Her presence was just going to ruin everything! I bet they were going out for a smoke. I don't know if she does smoke, but she can't be entirely perfect.  
  
Lars returned a few minutes later with the book under his arm. I thanked him and headed over to the double doors again.  
  
As I neared the doors, I saw something white on the floor, Anabelle must have dropped it, no one else has been out there tonight. I picked it up with the intention of giving it back to her; it looked like a letter. I had no desire to read it, but something in it caught my eye, so I read it.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I'm waiting for Mia to return. While she's been gone, I've been thinking about how to tell her that her sister is a skank. I mean, Mia already knew this, (only I didn't believe her), but this is going to confirm it.  
  
She said she had to get something from the limo, and despite having a lot on my mind, I'm still hoping it's food.  
  
Ah, I can hear footsteps approaching. It must be her.  
  
She put her hands over my eyes from behind me.  
  
"Mia," I said, quite enjoying the suspense. "What's going on?"  
  
She didn't say anything. She just came around to the front of me, keeping her hands glued over my eyes.  
  
After a minute or two of silence, and no food whatsoever, I said, "Mia, come on, "I can't see. What's this all about?"  
  
She still didn't say anything.  
  
I was beginning to get annoyed. At first it was exciting, but this didn't seem to be leading anywhere. What was all this about? Why wasn't she saying anything? And where was my food?  
  
My stomach grumbled and I figured I had to make the first move, "Fine, if you're not going to tell me what this is about, I'll just have to entice you too." I leaned forward blindly for where I assumed her lips were.  
  
As soon as I kissed her she removed her hands from my eyes and kissed me back. But the moment my lips touched hers I realised something. She wasn't Mia.  
  
I opened my eyes. It was Anabelle.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Confused by what was in the letter, I walked through the double doors and around the corner to where Michael was.  
  
I got there just in time to see him kiss Anabelle.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ooh, cliffy! Someone said something about liking cliffhangers in a review, so I hope you liked it. Everyone else who hates cliffhangers, pray my house doesn't flood again and I will update in a few days. 


	9. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot, and therefore do not own any of the characters here that she owns. The only original one is Anabelle.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Pam. Thanks Pam!!!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Michael's POV  
  
As soon as I realised it was Anabelle, I pulled away. But she was too quick for me.  
  
She shoved me away from her really hard, and shouted, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"What the hell am I doing?" I cried, absolutely outraged, "What the hell were you doing?"  
  
"Me? You kissed me!!!"  
  
To the side of me, I noticed for the first time the flashes of a camera. Great, someone from the press had snuck out here and caught the whole thing on camera.  
  
"What's going on here?" It was Mia. Uh, oh, how am I going to explain this?  
  
"Your boyfriend just kissed me!!!" Anabelle cried, playing the innocent.  
  
"Mia, I can explain, I thought she was you! I swear."  
  
"Michael, come with me," she said sternly. I am actually surprised she hadn't run off crying.  
  
"I think you had better dump your boyfriend, Mia, before he does this kind of thing again." Anabelle called across to her as we were walking away.  
  
She wasn't really going to dump me over this was she? It wasn't my fault, it's not like I wanted to kiss her. But with Mia already feeling so insecure about Anabelle, me kissing her might be the straw that breaks the donkeys back.  
  
"Mia, I can explain, It wasn't my fa..."  
  
"Shh, not here. Come on." She was speaking with a voice I'd never heard before, I hope it wasn't the voice she was going to break my heart with.  
  
She dragged me out to the limo outside. Lars was following behind us, looking just as confused as I was.  
  
We got in the limo and drove off.  
  
"Mia, what's going on? Where are we going? How come you aren't mad?"  
  
"I am mad Michael. But we're going to the Loft where we can sort things out."  
  
Uh oh, by 'sort things out,' she didn't mean execute me did she? I thought that giant guillotine was just part of an "art" sculpture. Or so her mom always said.  
  
"You understand don't you Mia, I didn't want to kiss Anabelle."  
  
Lars shot me an accusing look. Maybe it was the wrong thing to say in front of Lars, the last thing I needed tonight was a beating from him.  
  
"I don't understand anything right now, Michael. Just save it till we get inside."  
  
Sure, I'll save my begging and grovelling for when I'm about to be executed.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I'm so confused right now, I know I saw Michael kiss Anabelle, but I don't think he meant to do it. At least that's what my heart is telling me. My brain is telling me Michael saw an opportunity to be with Anabelle instead, and he took it. But I'm going by my heart, at least for now.  
  
We are back in the Loft. He is pacing back and forth, it certainly is a change, usually it's me who's doing the pacing.  
  
He just read the letter I gave him.  
  
"Mia, you know what this means don't you?" He stopped pacing and stared at me.  
  
"Of course I do," I lied. "What?"  
  
"It means that Anabelle isn't really your sister."  
  
"What??? Where did you get that from?" Anabelle, not my sister? Finally some good news!  
  
"Did you even read the letter, Mia? Did you read between the lines?"  
  
"Maybe I was too distracted by my boyfriends lips on my sister to 'read between the lines.'" I said it a little harshly, and Michael winced.  
  
But he read the letter aloud anyway.   
  
"Dear Ms. Chase,  
  
Thankyou for notifying us of your information. We already have reporters assigned to be at the Ball, but we will make sure we notify them to watch you carefully, so that they will not miss your story when it happens. We have no doubt that it will make front-page news. And as per our agreement, you shall remain innocent in all stories published."  
  
"And?" I asked, not getting how he got Anabelle not being my sister out of that.  
  
"Mia! Anabelle's last name isn't Chase! It's supposed to be Hershey! It says so on the invitations to the Ball."  
  
It is? I never really took any notice of her last name.   
  
"So what does all this mean?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think she is your sister. Not after those stunts she pulled tonight."  
  
"Stunts? As in more than one? What else did she do?"   
  
"Oh, um," Michael looked uncomfortable. He wasn't keeping secrets was he? "She sort of tried to come on to me just before I went out into the courtyard."  
  
"She did? How?" What a whore.  
  
"She, um, she tried to tell me that she was better than you, that I would be better off with her, and that she had more to offer than you did. But I was quick to tell her that no one is better than you are! I told her I would chose you over her any day!" Michael was quick to add that last part. "But I guess she didn't get what she wanted then, so she had to make me kiss her unwillingly to get her story."  
  
I was hurt. Not over what Michael says he said to Anabelle, that part was good. Better than good, that part was great, he really had turned Anabelle down. He really did want to be with me instead of her.  
  
But I was upset that obviously I am not the only one who thought Michael was better than I am. Does everyone think Michael deserves more than me?  
  
Michael could see I was hurting, and came over and put his arm around me. I wasn't sure if I want to shrug him off, or collapse into his lap.  
  
"Um, there is going to be newspaper coverage of this first thing tomorrow. We'd better do something to fix it." I decided to battle the first problem, I'd think about Michael and me later.   
  
"Well, we can't do anything about it tonight. Maybe I should just leave," Michael suggested.  
  
"The Press will be all over campus tomorrow morning, you'll be bombarded. I guess you can stay here tonight, until we sort something out. Mom, Mr. G and Rocky are still at the Ball. They're probably wondering where we are."  
  
"No," Michael said, "I have a better idea. The press will be all over this place tomorrow too. Come on, we're getting out of here." He sounded so authoritative, if the situation wasn't so serious right now, I would have sat back and appreciated it. But now was not the time.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
It wasn't that late, where was everyone? Why wasn't anyone answering the door?  
  
Too bad I didn't have my house keys on me, it would have been a lot less trouble if I could open the door myself.  
  
Finally, a disgruntled Lilly opened the door.  
  
"Michael? Mia? What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Quite a lot actually," I replied as I stepped into the apartment. "But for now, we just need a place to stay. We'll tell you all about it in the morning. Until then don't talk to anyone. Especially not the Press, or Mia's family. I don't want anyone knowing we are here."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"We'll tell you tomorrow, just don't say anything till then."  
  
"Ok, fine, whatever. Mom and Dad aren't home yet. Mia you can stay in my room, Michael, your lucky mom and dad kept your room as a shrine to you or else it would be couch city for you."  
  
Mia went to follow Lilly down the hall, but I grabbed her by the wrist and held her back, "Wait a minute, Mia, I just want to talk to you for a minute."  
  
"I'll be in my room," said Lilly walking off, looking confused.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked. She looked so... upset. I guess it's been a lot to take in tonight.  
  
"I just want you to know, I never meant to kiss Anabelle. I thought it was you I was kissing."  
  
"I know," she said after a minute. "But I can't help but think sometimes that you really would rather be with her than me..."  
  
"No, Mia, not in a million years. I told her that. She has nothing on you. You're the only girl for me."  
  
"Ok... well, goodnight." She didn't sound too convinced though, and she didn't even give me a kiss goodnight. But I suppose I wouldn't be rushing forward to kiss her if I'd known she'd just locked lips with someone else. Maybe I should sterilise my mouth before I go to sleep.  
  
********************************************************************* 


	10. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters except for Anabelle.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I walked into Lilly's room, she was sitting up in her bed waiting for me. She had already gotten the spare bed and sleeping bag out for me.  
  
"So? What happened?" She pounced on me as soon as I stepped inside the door.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it right now." After the night I'd had, talking about it just wasn't something I wanted to do.  
  
I crawled into the sleeping bag and rolled over so my back was facing her. I know this was rude, but I couldn't look at her, I just couldn't. Not without breaking and telling her everything.  
  
"Fine," she said as she turned out the lamp next to her. "Tell me about it tomorrow then."  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I just gargled about a litre of Listerine, but I can still feel Anabelle, I can still taste her.  
  
I don't think I'm going to get much sleep tonight. I can't stop thinking about what's happened and how we are going to fix things. I mean, tomorrow I am going to be portrayed as a scumbag who cheated on Mia.  
  
Oh God, just thinking about it makes me want to… punch a wall or something.  
  
I'm so mad at Anabelle. I can't believe she did this, pretending to be Mia's sister and then setting me up. What kind of person does that? What was the point of it anyway? And what does she have to gain by Mia and I breaking up?  
  
But you know who I am most mad at? Myself. I can't believe I upset Mia so much. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do, but I did it. I didn't mean to, but I did.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I can't sleep. I've been lying here for hours. All I can think about is that Michael kissed Anabelle.  
  
I know he didn't mean to. I know it was Anabelle's fault and all, but… He still kissed her.   
  
A single, solitary tear tricked out of one of my eye. Great, now I'm crying. I wiped it away but it was no use, more followed.  
  
"Lilly?" I whispered. I doubted she was still awake, but if she was, I felt like talking. I couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
No reply. Damn. I wonder if Michael is still awake? I don't think I will get any sleep unless I air my thoughts, even if it is to the person about whom my thoughts are concerned.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
It is now 3am. I haven't even gotten five minutes of sleep.  
  
I rolled out of bed and turned on the light. Seeing the guitar by my desk I pick it up and sit back on my bed and begin to gently strum it. It's not even a song. It's just chords. They just come naturally, it's my feelings coming out in my music. It sounds right though.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I see the door opening slowly. It's Mia. She looks so upset. She's been crying.  
  
"Mia," I said softly. There was no real need to ask what was wrong. "Come here."  
  
She sniffled and walked over to me. I put the guitar down and pulled myself up further onto the bed so that I was leaning against the wall with my legs stretched out before me.  
  
Mia sat down next to me. She rested her head against my shoulder and I put my arm around her.  
  
We sat like that for a few minutes before either of us said anything. I didn't speak because I didn't want to say the wrong thing, and I don't think Mia knew where to start.  
  
Finally she said something.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I'd entered Michael's room expecting to see him asleep. He wasn't. I'd entered Michael's room expecting to talk about Anabelle. I didn't.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to bring it up. He was holding me in his arms, and everything just seemed… right.  
  
It was like none of it mattered any more. I was where I was supposed to be, I was in Michael's arms. And nothing else mattered. I only needed to say one thing.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Michael squeezed me closer to him and replied, "You know I love you too."  
  
That was all I needed to hear. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was so comfortable.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
We've been sitting like this for about half an hour. Mia's breathing has slowed, so I know she's asleep. I'm falling asleep too, but I know the best thing for us to do is get back into our own beds. I don't want to move her, but I don't want to add fuel to the fire if Lilly were to walk in to find Mia in my bed this morning.  
  
I gently removed my arm from around her shoulders and she stirred.  
  
"Mia," I said softly.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Here, I'll help you get back to Lilly's room."  
  
I slid off the bed and pulled the half-conscious Mia with me. We stumbled into Lilly's room, waking Lilly up.  
  
"What the?" she asked, sitting up in bed.  
  
"Shh."  
  
I helped Mia climb back into her sleeping bag. She was already asleep again by the time her head hit the pillow.  
  
I gently kissed her on the forehead, stood up, and backed out of the room. Lilly eyed my suspiciously as I did so.  
  
As soon as I layed back down in my own bed, I knew I would have no trouble sleeping now. I had peace of mind. Well, at least I had more than I had before anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lookie what arrived this morning!"  
  
The shrill voice of Lilly awoke me from my somewhat peaceful dreams. I cracked open an eye and was greeted by the front page of the 'Post.' Lilly had been thoughtful enough to shove it right in my face.  
  
I groaned and sat up, taking the paper from her.  
  
The photographer had gotten a really good shot; at least form his point of view he had. It showed me kissing Anabelle, and her standing there awkwardly as if she hadn't kissed me back.  
  
I read the article. Great, it said exactly what Anabelle's letter said it would say. That she was innocent, and had been taken by surprise. It portrayed me as a scumbag who cheated on his girlfriend for her older sister.  
  
"Has Mia seen this?" I asked her.  
  
"No, she's still sleeping. Michael, what is going on? How could you have kissed Anabelle? And how could Mia have forgiven you so quickly?"  
  
"Whoa, hold on. I didn't kiss Anabelle. Well, ok, I did, but she tricked me into it. She's a fake. She isn't really Mia's sister. She set the whole thing up."  
  
"What??? She's a hoax?" Lilly was practically yelling now.  
  
"Shh, don't wake Mia, it took her ages to get to sleep last night." As did I, I thought, but I didn't say.  
  
"Come on," I continued. "I'll explain over breakfast."  
  
As we walked into the kitchen, I snuck a look into Lilly's room to see Mia. She was sleeping peacefully, as if nothing had happened. She looks perfect. Too bad things aren't as perfect as she is, I thought.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Stay turned for the next chapter, where payback's a bitch. 


	11. Plotting Revenge

You all haven't forgotten about this story have you? Is there anyone still reading it? Cos I think most people have forgotten about it since I started the other story. Oh well, I'll still finish it, there's only a few more chapters to go. Thanks to those who did review it : )  
  
And MetalHead13, haha, daydreamer day, lol, that cracked me up. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everyone except Anabelle.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Michael, Lilly and I are sitting at the computer researching my so-called 'Sister.'  
  
The Internet is a very interesting place, it makes research a whole lot easier. From the Internet we were able to find a number of sites that gave out basic information about every single American citizen. It's quite scary actually. I mean, there's nothing real important listed, just names, birth dates, family members, etc.  
  
And guess what? When we entered the name 'Anabelle Hershey' we could not find one match that matched Anabelle, they were all way older than Anabelle is.   
  
Then we entered the name 'Anabelle Chase,' and voila! One perfect match!  
  
Anabelle Chase  
  
07/16/84  
  
Marital Status: Single  
  
Children:  
  
Mother: Carole Hershey  
  
Father: Alex Chase  
  
This was her! We clicked on the link to her mother.  
  
Carole Hershey  
  
05/10/58  
  
Marital Status: Divorced, Alex Chase  
  
Children: Anabelle Chase  
  
Mother: Claire Hutchenson  
  
Father: Stephen Hutchenson  
  
We clicked on Alex Chase.  
  
Alex Chase  
  
11/12/54  
  
Children: Anabelle Chase  
  
Marital Status: Divorced, Carole Hershey  
  
Children: Anabelle Chase  
  
Mother: Sarah Chase  
  
Father: Roger Chase  
  
"This is good information," Lilly said. "But how do we use it against her? She could always say that they got the birth certificate wrong."  
  
"Mia, call your father." Michael said as he handed me the phone.  
  
"Ok, what for though?" I asked.  
  
"Find out what month of the year he was with Anabelle's mother. If she really is his daughter, then she would have been born nine months after they were together. That means they would have had to have been together in October."  
  
"Good thinking," piped up Lilly.  
  
I grabbed my cell phone to get my dad's private number, I didn't want to have to go through fifty different people to get to him.  
  
The phone rang about eight times before he answered.   
  
"Dad? It's Mia."  
  
"Hi, honey, is everything ok? I'm not sure exactly what happened last night but I know something happened."  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine. I was just wondering, um, when were you with Anabelle's mother? Like, what month of the year was it?"  
  
I held my breath. Please don't say October, please don't say October.  
  
"Oh, um, let's see... February I think."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I remember now, it was February because she was my Valentines date that year."  
  
"And you weren't with her again?" I hoped.  
  
"No, just the once. I'm positive. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering. Ok, thanks, dad. I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok, honey. Bye."  
  
I hung up and looked over to Lilly and Michael. They were waiting, holding their breath.  
  
"February." I said simply. "February."  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Michael.  
  
"Yep, she was his Valentines Day date."  
  
"Ahh!!!!" Michael jumped up and grabbed me in a huge hug. "We've got her!" He put me down and looked a little embarrassed at his outburst.  
  
"Yes, but how are we going to use this information against her?" This was only the first part of the plan, we now had to execute the rest of it.  
  
"When do you see her next?" asked Michael, I could see a plan already forming in his head.  
  
"Tonight unfortunately. We're supposed to have another family dinner. Grandmere has it booked at a big fancy restaurant, but I think I will cancel, I don't think I can face Anabelle right now. Not until we are ready to expose her."  
  
"No, don't cancel, it's perfect," said Michael.  
  
Perfect? How so?  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I just explained my plan to Mia. She doesn't look too happy about it. But she doesn't have much choice but to go along with it. It's the only plan we have.  
  
She is now getting ready to leave. Lars is on his way to pick her up, he'll be here any minute.  
  
I haven't stepped outside the apartment the entire day. I don't want the Press to know where I am.  
  
Mom and dad were a little shocked to see Mia and I when they woke up this morning. They had gotten home late last night, and didn't know we were here. They were even more shocked to see the front page of the paper though.  
  
We explained everything, and they were just as surprised as we had been to learn the truth about Anabelle, but then they decided to psychoanalyse Mia, to see how she felt about it. I quickly let them know that now was not the time, and they left us alone.  
  
I'm so tired. After Mia leaves, I'm going to crash for a few hours. By the time I wake up the dinner should be over and Mia should be coming back here to tell me how it all went.  
  
I hope everything goes ok, for her sake, not just for mine.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Dun dun dun… next chapter is the revenge. Sorry, I thought it was this one. Oops. Oh well, you can all be patient, right? 


	12. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

Aah, the Rooney boards are broken again, so you're getting two updates in one day. Yay!!!  
  
I'm glad you all haven't forgotten about this story, it's nearly finished. I think there is only one chapter left... maybe. I can't remember.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Michael. Ahem... I mean, I own Anabelle, the others belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Dinner has so far been a nightmare. But I am sticking to Michael's plan. I am pretending that Anabelle is my sister, and that I broke up with Michael because of what happened last night.  
  
You should have heard their reactions. Grandmere was so happy she was practically bouncing off the walls.  
  
Grandmere: I always knew that boy was no good for you. I know just the young man who is good for you though, Amelia, you remember me telling you about Heinrich?  
  
Mom: Oh, honey, I'm so sorry, I know you really liked him.  
  
Mr. G: Tough luck kiddo, I thought he was a keeper.  
  
Dad: Obviously he wasn't good enough for you, you'll find someone who is.  
  
And last was Anabelle's reaction:  
  
Anabelle: Sorry he turned out to be such a prick, sis. Really, I am.  
  
Yeah, right! But I merely smiled and accepted their comments. I had to stick to the plan.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I hope everything is going ok at dinner. She is going to have a tough time, I know she will.  
  
But I also know that she will pull it off. She won't let Anabelle get away with this. And neither will I. Nobody hurts Mia that much and gets away with it.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Ok, I think it's time to put the plan into action. The meal is almost finished, there isn't much time left.  
  
"I can't wait to show you the Palace, Anabelle, it's simply gorgeous in the summer."  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait, Grandma," Anabelle smiled sweetly at Grandmere.  
  
Ha, you may be smiling now Anabelle, but you won't be smiling for long.  
  
"So, Anabelle," I started, making sure I was speaking in the same sickly sweet voice she used. "Your birthday must be coming up soon. Do you have any idea's of what you would like from your sister?" I said the word 'sister' with an added enthusiasm.  
  
"My birthday?" she echoed. "That's not till July."  
  
"No, you must be mistaken," I said, faking shock.  
  
"Um, I think I know when my birthday is, Mia, its July 16th."  
  
"But, but it can't be!" again, I was totally pushing the fake shock. "Your birthday should be in November!"  
  
She really did look confused. "November? Why November?"  
  
"Amelia, what are you talking about? Why would Anabelle not know her own birthday?" Grandmere shot me an accusing look.  
  
"Well, because dad was with her mother in February, and nine months after February is November. Not July." I said it as if I were only just realising it for the first time.  
  
The entire table was silent. Everybody was looking at me. One by one they turned to look at Anabelle.  
  
Anabelle herself was shocked. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"It's true," dad broke the silence. "I was only with your mother that once. But then, that must mean... Anabelle, did you know about this?"  
  
Poor dad, I really did feel sorry for him.  
  
"No!" cried Anabelle. "I don't know what she's talking about!"  
  
"Oh, save it for the cops you big faker. Your father is Alex Chase. Your last name is Chase. Your parents were married shortly after your mother got pregnant with you, mere months after she was with dad. You set up my boyfriend for your friends at the 'Post.' By the way, Anabelle, how much did they pay you? The letter didn't specify."  
  
Nobody was expecting my little outburst. Least of all Anabelle. She sat there opposite me dumbfounded. I was aware of the stares coming from other tables, but I didn't care. Let them stare. That was part of the plan, so the Press would be all over this in no time.  
  
"Letter? What letter?" asked dad. He was in shock, but he could still speak. Which was more than I could say for Grandmere. In all the time I have known her, she has never been at a loss for words. Not like she was now.  
  
I pulled the letter out of my bag and gave it to dad. "She dropped it at the ball. Right before she set Michael up."  
  
"Anabelle, is this true?" dad asked, after reading the letter.  
  
She didn't even credit his question with a response. She jumped out of her chair and headed for the door.   
  
But she didn't get very far before Lars cut her off. He pulled her back to the table.  
  
"Would you like me to call the authorities, Sir?" he asked  
  
"Um, yes, I guess you'd better," replied dad, still staring at the letter.  
  
For the first time in weeks I was truly happy. Sure I felt bad for dad, even for Grandmere. But I couldn't help but feel that my triumph over Anabelle was far greater than any of her triumphs over me.  
  
I excused my self from the dinner, telling them I had to go and see Michael, my boyfriend. At least mom looked happy to hear we were still together.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Ok, I've caught up on a few hours sleep. I'm now waiting for Mia to return to tell me how it went.  
  
Mom was actually happy I'd stayed all day today, we had that family dinner I'd been invited for, and it wasn't that bad. It was just like the old days. Mom's right, I don't come home often enough.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Finally, Mia is here.  
  
I rushed to the door and threw it open. It was such a relief to see her smiling so broadly. Good, everything must be ok.  
  
"What happened?" I asked as she stepped into the apartment.  
  
"And hi to you too, Michael!" she said, kissing me on the cheek. She was really happy. I hope this mood lasts.  
  
"Sorry, hi. What happened?" I asked again.  
  
"It went perfectly! She's down at the police station right now! Of course I feel bad all of this happened in the first place, but I'm just so glad it's all over."  
  
"Me too." I said, relieved. I pulled her into me and kissed her. I was a bit worried she would pull back since the last person I kissed was Anabelle. But she didn't, she kissed me right back.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
I am still at the Moscovitz's apartment. Michael doesn't want to leave until the 'Post' prints a retraction, and the full story. He won't have to wait very long.  
  
And I just want to be with him right now. Plus, if I go home to the Loft I will be asked so many questions. I would just rather that waits till tomorrow, I'm going to take a 'mental health day' off from school tomorrow. I think I need it. I think I deserve it.  
  
And I just know I'm not going to have any problems sleeping tonight!  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	13. Loose Ends

Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas! This is the final chapter of this story, and chapter five of 'Home Sweet California' is up to, so go read it.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters except Anabelle.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Things have been a little hectic around here lately. It's now Tuesday, and I'm back at the Loft. Tonight we are having a 'family meeting' to discuss recent events, namely Anabelle. And when I say 'family meeting,' of course I mean that Michael is here too.  
  
He walked into the Loft anxiously. After all, it had only been a few days ago that he had 'kissed' Anabelle, and he knew Grandmere would not be happy to see him at this 'family meeting.'  
  
But I made sure he knew that at least I was happy to see him.  
  
When we were all seated, dad began to explain what exactly had happened. He has spent a lot of time down at the Police Station these last few days.  
  
Anabelle and her mother were both in custody. The whole thing had been a moneymaking, get-rich-quick scheme. It had been Anabelle's mothers idea, but it had been up to Anabelle to put into action.   
  
Apparently Anabelle hadn't planned on sticking around long enough to inherit the throne. Once they had enough money from the Press, photo shoots and of course, Anabelle's mother had been collecting back payments in child support, they were going to skip the country. They would be set up for life.  
  
I asked dad if he knew the reason why Anabelle had bothered to set up Michael, and he looked quickly at Grandmere, who was sitting in the chair in the corner, she had been surprisingly silent all night.  
  
What did Grandmere have to do with all of this?  
  
"She just said it was for fun, and that the 'Post' had also paid her quite a sum," dad said.  
  
"No," interrupted Grandmere. "That's not the full reason."  
  
"You didn't have anything to do with this did you Grandmere?" I asked shocked.  
  
"Well... I may have put the idea in her head."  
  
"What???"  
  
"And then encouraged her a little," she concluded, with a sheepish look on her face.  
  
"I can't believe you did that Grandmere!" I looked over at Michael next to me, he knew Grandmere didn't approve of him, but I think he was actually a little hurt by this. So was I. I cannot believe my own grandmother could do something like this.  
  
I was outraged, absolutely livid.  
  
"Don't be mad, Amelia," she was saying.  
  
How could I not be mad? Was this woman completely off her rocker?  
  
"I did it for your own good!"  
  
"My own good? How is breaking Michael and I up 'for my own good'? Don't you see? Throughout this whole thing he has been my rock. Ever since I found out about being a Princess he has always been there for me! Which is more than I can say for you!"  
  
"I never wanted her to involve the Press, I would have preferred she'd kept them out of it."  
  
This was her defence? Was this supposed to comfort me?  
  
"Is that why you were always so nice to her? Because she was doing your bidding? She was going to 'deal' with your 'problem'?"  
  
For a second Grandmere actually looked ashamed of herself.  
  
I couldn't stand it any longer. I stood up and marched into my room, slamming the door. I needed some air, so I climbed out onto the fire escape.  
  
I cannot believe this. Sure, Grandmere has always been against my relationship with Michael, but to encourage something like that?  
  
Someone is climbing out onto the fire escape with me. I hope it's not Grandmere.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
"Hey," I said, sitting down next to her. "I didn't exactly feel welcome in there by myself."  
  
"I don't blame you," she replied. "I'm so angry with her Michael. I'm so…"  
  
"Mia," I said, interrupting her rant. "I don't blame her for trying to break us up."  
  
"What?" she was flabbergasted. "Do you want to break up?"  
  
"No, of course not. But I understand her motives. She doesn't think I'm good enough for you. And sometimes, actually, most of the time, I agree with her. I'm not good enough for you."  
  
"Michael," now she was interrupting me.  
  
"Let me finish. She was just trying to protect you. So if she feels that we shouldn't be together, then of course she is going to try to break us up. But, Mia, I love you, and if we both want to be together, then she can't stop us. She won't be able to keep us apart."  
  
"Michael, you know I love you too, and you know I want to be with you. She won't keep us apart."  
  
"Good," I said, relieved. I was a little worried I may have inadvertently convinced her we shouldn't be together. "Now, let's get in from the cold."  
  
We stood up and climbed back through the window to her bedroom. When we came out of her room, everyone turned to look at us.  
  
"Amelia, I truly am sorry that I tried to meddle with your love life. I can't say I am happy with your choice of man," she eyed Michael, "but I can say that I will stop trying to fix you up with other men. It is your choice, I cannot make it for you."  
  
"Thank you, Grandmere," Mia replied in her most princess-like voice.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Finally tonight's 'family meeting' is over.   
  
Dad and Mr. G are crashed out on the couch watching TV, mom is putting Rocky to bed, and Grandmere is sitting in the corner stroking Rommel. Oh, yes, Rommel came, because as Grandmere put it, 'he's family!'.  
  
And I am where I am supposed to be, in Michael's arms. Neither of us are talking. We are just enjoying the silence and embracing each other. I don't ever want to move.  
  
I finally gave Michael his present earlier, he really liked it, but when he opened it he chuckled to himself and muttered something about food.   
  
And dad even said that they were donating the money Anabelle and her mother had already secured from the Press, that photo shot, and child support, to Greenpeace!  
  
Everything is finally right again. Sure this means that I will inherit the throne, I was kind of looking forward to skipping that. But everything else is back to normal.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I'm so glad everything is right again. Our lives can go back to normal.  
  
The 'Post' did print that retraction, and they also printed a whole section about Anabelle's lies. So while there were still the odd person who gave me a strange, disapproving look, most people understood the whole story behind the 'kiss.'  
  
And now Mia is where she is supposed to be, back in my arms. I never want to let her go.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
I hope you liked the final chapter. Look out for more of my stories soon!  
  
And please review it, I don't care if you're reading this months after I posted it, just review! 


End file.
